


Bubba Shot the Jukebox

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [12]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Bad Sheep, Bubba Shot the Jukebox, Day 4, Drunk Finan, I kind of cheated on this one, I still hope you enjoy, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Mark Chesnutt, This one probably doesn't even make much sense, Uhtred and Sihtric still find him adorable, like a lot, questionable actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Bubba Shot the Jukebox by Mark Chesnutt
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Bubba Shot the Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yea...I really have no words. Just hope it makes some semblance of sense.

The bard sat in the corner of the alehouse regaling the patrons with tales he had collected throughout his journeys. No one ever knew which to actually be true and which to be false, but that was not for the drunkards to care about. They just wanted a tale to be sung, they wanted the entertainment that bard brought their boring lives. Finan, Uhtred and Sihtric had found themselves an empty table near where that bard had sequestered himself. Finan scoffed “This shit knows nothing about what he sings” Uhtred and Sihtric both smiled at him knowing how much Finan never liked the singing storytellers.  
They had been there a good while enjoying their ale and food when the bard started to sing a tale about Uhtred himself. The trio looked over at the singer, Uhtred smiled at the man and laughed a bit. Sihtric just shook his head, the man was singing of some battle or another. Finan groaned as the man was telling the story all wrong. Of course he was though, he was very much just trying to fill his purse with coin and was telling the story in a way that he hoped would get him more.

  
“Would you shut up over there!?!” Finan yelled, covering his ear with one hand while downing the last of his ale. The bard only moved to sing louder. He finally was seeming to get to the end of his song when he rolled into another. Finan growled and made to get up from the table, Uhtred chuckled at him and Sihtric looked at him a little wearily. They both watched as Finan made his way over to the bard who was now walking around the room to make sure all could hear his tale.

  
“Are you going to stop him?” Sihtric took a bit of bread and looked at Uhtred and his lord watched the Irishman stumble away. Uhtred didn’t look away as he answered,  
“He will be fine, let him have his fun.” the lord took a drink of his ale finding the situation amusing.

  
The Irishman could not tell you why he disliked the bard so much,it must be his voice he thought; so nasally and high-pitched. That and the untruths that he sung about, he could not stand the lies that were being sung about his lord no matter how small. The bard needed to lose his tongue for the insults. Having finally tracked him down in the small ale house Finan backed the bard against a wall.

  
“Why do you feel you need to tell lies?” his face close to the storytellers he could see his pupils constrict with fear.

  
“L-lies my goodman? I-I assure you my stories are all truth.” the bard was starting to shake, beneath Finan. Letting him know that the bard knew exactly what he was saying was twisted words for the masses.

  
“Your tongue should be fed to the pigs with all the shit that spews forth from it.” Finan had moved his hand up to grab a hold of the other man's jaw jabbing his fingers into the soft flesh of his cheeks. This forced the man's mouth open, Finan used his other hand to try and reach in and grab the offending tongue when he felt himself grabbed and being pulled back. He swung around to confront those that would stop him to see that it was other patrons of the ale house. He yelled at them and swatted their hands away, he needed to punish the liar! Unsheathing his dagger he swung it to get the other men away from him. As they jumped back he charged for the bard once again, roaring as he let his irrational rage control him. He managed to thrust his dagger into the bard’s abdomen before he was dragged away again. It took many men to hold the Irishman back as he continued to try and make his way back to bard.

  
Uhtred drained the ale in his cup and looked to Sihtric, “We should probably take him home now;” Sihtric could only smile as he too drained his ale and followed his lord. Their Irishman was a wild one, and they had the gaul to call him the heathen.


End file.
